


You're my Perfect Mix

by Aalex



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-23
Updated: 2015-03-23
Packaged: 2018-03-19 07:23:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3601317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aalex/pseuds/Aalex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So what’s the difference between cute, pretty, adorable, beautiful and hot?</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're my Perfect Mix

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. 
> 
> Notes: Just an idea that popped into my head at 2am. Thought it would be funny to use the leading ladies in the MCU.

————————————————————————————

Jemma has no idea what she had walked into. She was on her way back to her room, when she passed the recreation room and overheard Skye and Lance having an animated conversation. Or at least Skye was animated, Lance was just slouched on the couch.

“She’s adorable!”

“Depends on what you mean by adorable. I say she’s pretty.” Lance took a swig of beer from the bottle in his hand and shrugged.

“Emily VanCamp is pretty. Emma Stone is adorable. Have you not seen Easy A or Crazy, Stupid, Love? She was awesome in those.” Skye was flailing her arms around, trying to make her point.

“What’s the difference between cute and adorable anyway? What are they, kids?” He chuckled at his own joke.

“Cute like Karen Gillian in Selfie. Maybe kid-like?”

“Oh yeah, she was cute in Selfie. Exasperating, but cute.” Lance nodded.

“See, that’s cute.” Skye flopped down on the couch next to Lance, “Wait. You watched Selfie?” 

He shifted in his seat and sat up straighter, “What? I caught an episode or two when someone had it on here.” Skye quirked an eyebrow and gave him an amused look. “What were the others? Beautiful? I say Natalie Portman.” Lance quickly changed the subject.

Skye grinned and filed that topic away for another embarrassing conversation she would have with him. “Agreed. Beautiful describes her.” She finally noticed Jemma standing at the doorway, smiling at them with a quizzical look on her face. “Hey Jems!”

Jemma walked in and stood next to Skye, “Dare I ask what this conversation is about?”

Skye linked her arms with Jemma and leaned on her girlfriend, “Just discussing the difference between cute, beautiful, adorable and pretty.”

“And hot. Let’s not forget hot.” Lance chipped in.

Only these two can have a conversation on such a topic, Jemma thought. “I heard who’s cute, pretty, adorable and beautiful. So who’s hot?”

“Scarlett Johansson.” Both Lance and Skye said without hesitation. They grinned at each other and clinked their beer bottles.

Jemma rolled her eyes and shook her head, amused. “I’m exhausted and heading to bed. You guys can continue this talk.” She pecked Skye on the cheek and walked back to her room.

She had just opened the door to her room when she felt a pair of familiar arms around her waist. She let out a contented sigh. “Done with your chat so soon?”

“Yeah I gave up trying to figure out the difference.” Skye closed the door behind them and buried her face at Jemma’s neck, kissing it.

“Really? Skye giving up on something?” Jemma turned around and teased Skye by lightly kissing her bottom lip.

“Uh huh. Don’t need to know the differences when I got the perfect mix of cute, pretty, gorgeous, adorable and hot right in front of me.” Skye whispered next to Jemma’s ear.

The scientist hitched a breath as Skye’s hand roamed below her shirt.

Sleep can wait for now.


End file.
